mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
Superior
History: Back during the summer months of 2004, Superior was a member on the DragonBallToys message board. One day he had received a Private Message from one of the member's there who also came to MFG. His name was Bob_The_Builder. Over at DragonBallToys, the member's were about the farthest thing from being well rounded and nice. So he figured it would be worth it to join MFG, even though he was still leary of forums due to someone telling him he could get Virus's and Spam from these places. Anyway, Superior joined the original MFG, which was hosted by phpBB, on June 27th, 2004, thus making himself the 544th overall Member to join. He posted around a bit hoping for the best, and to his surprise most people here were of the friendly nature, not hard asses like the member's of DragonBallToys. By August 16, 2004, he was given the opportunity to Moderator the Online Battle and Open Anime Discussion area's. After thinking there was no place left for him to go from there, the Board Founders switched over to Invision Power Boards 2.1, thus creating a group known as Super Moderator's, which were basically Admin's without ACP access. When two of the so-called Member-Admins decided to try and destroy MFG, when the power went to their head, the Founders decided to bring a member by the name of Duo up to the Super Moderator ranks. Superior and Duo didn't get along at all, but Duo told the Board Founders that the only way he'd accept is if Superior and Naruto were allowed to be Super Moderators as well. Superior says he's still not 100% sure as to why Duo did that, but he guess's Duo saw something in him that was too good to pass up. Becoming a Super Moderator took effect September 12, 2004. After they went through the "Dark Ages" where all the Moderator's left, and the Board Founders were nowhere to be found, Duo talked them into trusting Superior and himself as Member-Admin's and that they wouldn't be like the two previous one's who caused quite a bit of damage. Once the Board Founders agreed to that, Duo and Superior were bumped up to the highest rank anyone could ever possibly want on this forum, Administrators on January 22, 2005. Thus the dawn of "The Superior Duo" were born. After an elaborate game of politics Duo up and quit the Administration team, thus removing himself completely because he didn't want to deal with the Board Founders anymore. Which caused them to have to find a replacement which they selected Goku to jump ship from his rank to Administrator. And what could be more fitting for a DragonBall forum? As of August 9, 2007, Superior decided that it would be in the forums best interest to move aside and let other people run the show. Thus resigning from his Administrator role. Much to his surprise Ace told him that he had done a tremendous job for the forum and that his love for the site had been unwavering. Not only was his love for the forum unwavering, but no matter how much crap he had to deal with, he'd always make the best of it. Therefore Ace set up a group called Legendary Staffers where Duo and himself would be put into it. He was told that what you had to do to get into this group was something great for the website over a period of time. Upon November 2, 2007, Superior was reinstated as an Administrator to help take the load off of Goku since they were both attending College/University and the pressure of both were wearing on each of them. During the later weeks of December, Ace decided he wanted to take the forums in a different direction. The Superior Duo, along with Goku had run the forums for the better part of three years being a little bit stricter then the Board Founders would've liked. Therefore Superior and Dino were relieved of their duties as Administrators on December 27, 2007. After all of this Superior decided it was time he head off and head up his own forum (Generation Z), along with his brother The Charismatic Engima. Therefore as of December 31, 2007, Superior left the MFG forums. He still comes around from time to time, but only to check up on the fellow Members he still keeps in contact with. Profile Profile